


醫生與朋克

by Coppersand



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Doctor!Arthur, Injury, M/M, bottom!Merlin, punk!merlin, wound
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppersand/pseuds/Coppersand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>朋克梅林是高中生，因家貧交不出保護費被惡童黨打得半死，入院後一名新畢業醫生亞瑟為他打理傷口，每天下班都會探望他，了解他的故事；出院後梅林又活在恐懼的生活中，但是亞瑟找到了他，保護他直到他成年就跟他結婚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

「Freya快走!! 别让他们找到你!!」「哥! 不……」黑发的少女反抗, 但远处传来的脚步声急速起来, 「快!看来他们发现我们在这里……」

Merlin把妹妹推了一把,「但是,哥……」「他们找我消了气就好了……快!」 妹妹心痛地抱住了哥哥: 「对不起……」看着少女逃离视线,

嘴角钉了黑环的朋克少年冲向来者高呼: 「我在这里!!」他伸出双臂阻挡他们往Freya的方向前进……

以『邪恶女巫』Nimueh为首的童党张开红唇高声大笑:「啊, 勇敢的Merlin Emyrs, 你今天会交出钱来吗?」

Merlin把他家传的龙型黑耳骨环脱下: 「我只剩下这个……」身穿紧身黑衣黑围巾的少年向他们下跪:「请你们不要伤害Freya……」

父母在交通意外中双亡的男孩只余下Freya一个相依相靠的家人……Nimueh向手下点头, 一个男生从Merlin 夺去耳骨环狠狠的踩在男发薄弱的手上,

顿时指骨卡啪的一声, 在他感到极度痛楚想尖叫时, 另一个男生一脚踢在他右肋上,让他叫不出来, Nimueh欣赏着龙型耳骨环上镶着黑钻:

「竟然是黑钻!! 可是只是三流的次货! 这样是不够付清保护费的……」

 

她再点头, 手下一拥而上的向Merlin拳打脚踢, 有个用手捂住他想要求救的嘴, 有个更亮出小刀, Nimueh见到却温柔地阻止:「别弄花他的面, 还有别碰他……」

手下失望看向首领, 「啊, 兄弟们, 他要是下一次再不付清, 他这漂亮的天使之脸加上处男之身……啊, 还有他的妹妹呢, 一定能卖个好价钱, 然后你们爱怎花都可以啊…..」

他们哈哈大笑一边继续欺压手无寸铁的Merlin, 一直到学校的保安远距离喝止他们……「哼……我们快走! Merlin你以后要更加小心点了……」可是倒地的男孩早已失去意识…….

 

XXX

 

医院的急症室内, 所有的医护人员都是争分夺秒地挽救车祸中的伤者, 或是尽力地舒缓肠胃炎腹泻了数十次等等各种不适的人,

俊朗健硕的金发男人红领带端好地点缀纯净的白褂, 今天是他毕业后正式上班的日子, 就刚从更衣室走出来就被一个叫Guinevere的啡皮肤年轻护士叫唤:

「Pendragon 医生! 」「午安Gwen…..叫我Arthur可以了……」「10号床刚送来个怀疑被虐打的男生……」他们急步走向走廊尽头的10号床,

Gwen一边报告:「17岁, 体高168cm,体重48.6kg, 血压89/ 48, 血红素11, 血型是AB-, 已在输血了, Gaius主任在分流诊疗室内,

先为他处方了静脉输入液和止血针, 现在他想你为病人缝针……」

 

Arthur揭开围帘的时间睁大天蓝瞳孔的眼睛呆住了, 他已在医院实习多年, 就算是断肢什么再难看的他也见过, 可是病床上面色惨白如玉的男孩闭着夸长睫毛的眼,

头上的乌发和纤瘦手臂上布满惨不忍睹的鲜红伤口, 口角凝着哑红色的血, 在白光灯下整个人都散发淡淡光芒, 让Arthur以为他是妖精:

「天啊, 是谁竟然对他做这种事! 这种身型, BMI 都不合格!!」「Arthur?」Guinevere快手快脚地准备洗伤口的仪器和缝线,

Arthur回到现实, 穿上保护衣和无菌手套, 怜爱地轻轻抹走男孩皮肤上的血, 生怕会弄痛他:「Gwen, 我一会想看他的档案……」

 

XXX

 

「啊呵? 弟弟你似乎很喜欢506c的病人吗? 」一众护士从正在记录的病历抬头对着同事的弟弟垂涎，

「明明现在他的主诊医生是Gwaine, 你每天都来看他啊……」Morgana是这个病房的护士,

Arthur万万想不到在医院还要跟这个绿眼魔女亲姐共处：「我说过了, 只是因为他是我上班第一天，

第一个病人, 而且他伤的不轻, 我觉得我有责任跟进他的病情……」Arthur一脸理直气壮,

一边跟着Morgana入到506号病房, 「是吗？值得让你结束夜班吃完早餐就来看他？」医生反了白眼，

揭开围帘，看见男孩在温和的阳光下安然睡觉，少年像是妖精一样的脱世美让他深吸了口气，

他轻声地问姐姐:「他这两天就从没有醒过来吗?」因为每次他来到, 想跟Merlin对话却看到他睡着很扫兴,

 「在送饭餐来和给他药的时侯, 就会叫醒他; 有时也会看到他慢步前往洗手间, 好像没什么力气……」

「很正常吧, 都成这个样子了……」Arthur心痛着想, 「就是有个少女来探望他……」

Morgana留意到金发医生不自觉的失落表情：「啊，她说自己是Merlin的妹妹，你还有机会呢……」「你可别乱说，怎可能对一个男孩……」

 

「你就这么吵，不让人休息吗？菜头……」轻声的责备令医生一怒开次揭开围帘：「你就这么没礼貌！我可是帮过你……」

Arthur的音量渐渐收细，他盯看坐在床上的男孩发呆，职业的关系医生首先留意到的，

是病人按着床铺的双手缠上了绷带，眼线上移注视到灰蓝格子睡衣的领口低至胸口中间，露出骨节分明的锁骨，Morgana清了清喉咙，推了弟弟一把，

他的眼睛对上了男孩在一头刚睡醒的蓬乱乌发下清澈灰蓝的瞳孔，黑色唇环圈住饱满水嫩的粉唇，年轻却带着略为成熟的坚毅，「可是你这样失仪，其他病人不会被吓倒了吗？」

男孩其实也被这个像男模一样俊朗，鼻骨挺直天蓝双眼跟金发在晨光中闪耀，宽松的白挂也盖不了肌肉丰厚结实的高大身材的医生吸引着，两人停下来就盯着彼此，

虽然Morgana是个腐女可是她也有其他工作要完成，她又推推Arthur，医生才开口：「我来看你的伤口还好吗，Morgana拜托妳可以取一套洗伤口仪器吗？」

 

XXX

 

「这种伤…是谁弄出来的？」Arthur虽然不期望男孩会这么快对他坦白，果然他只是把头转去看着窗外的风景，说算Merlin很想跟医生说出来，

可是揭发了Nimueh一党的恶行又如何，学校只会要求他多一事不如少一事……而且她被供出来的话，就不会放过Freya…「我可以帮你的……」

Arthur一边用消毒药水擦洗男孩手臂上触目惊心的伤口，看到病人忍着痛别过头闭上眼他放轻了手势，

「我可以叫你 Merlin吗？」他把新净的绷带重新围上，Merlin睁大眼睛带点讶异看着医生，

美丽的双瞳正在一点点要的摄走男人的心灵，他微微点点头，露出了纯净的微笑：「可以……谢谢你……」

 

「可是进来吗 Merlin？」Gwaine揭开了围帘一看：「啊哟！是殿下呢！」他走到病床旁：「啊…伤口都缝得真棒！将来折掉一定没有疤痕！因为殿下一直是医学院的优等生啊！」

Arthur却狠盯着Gwaine：「你就只懂在这里吹牛吗这男孩一直都没恢复体力你是怎样办事的啊医生？」

Gwaine仍然嬉皮笑脸：「呵呵呵，你就别生气啦，你这么喜欢他，我把主诊的位置让给你！！」

「没这回事你就不可以因为你懒随便把工作推给我！」要是现在金发医生手上有手术刀，Gwaine一定小命不保，「你一直都抓住他的手了不放了……」

一金一黑对望着，尴尬地放开了手沉默起来，中长黑发的医生自恋地甩了头发：「那我先走了bye bye...」

Arthur在处方上写下给病人新增的药方和治疗：「Merlin你要多点活动身体，长时间躺下只会更累……」

男孩带着点羞涩点头，他看着医生护士正要离开506号病房，他小跑追至门口：「医生，你叫什么名字啊？」金发的男人只是挥挥手离开：「我叫Arthur Pendragon……」

 

XXX

 

「Freya，他们有没有再找你麻烦？」少女摇摇头：「因为你给他们的稀有黑钻耳骨环，卖出去估计能让他们花好一阵子……」男孩哀伤地别过头：「我没有其他办法了……」

妹妹却很懂事地摇头：「哥哥你只是为了保护我……我才是要道歉的人……」他伸出手摸摸她柔顺的黑发：「我要的东西你带来没有？」

她从书包取出了小瓶子：「哥你就这么爱涂黑指甲油么？」「我可是个Punk，这样才配得起我的黑唇环……那天他们为了量我的血氧就把甲油洗掉……

害我不自在，都不能睡得好……」她明白哥打扮成这样，是想令人看起来觉得比较不好欺负，可是像是Nimueh 这样的校园恶势力却总是看穿他善良的内心，

还有毫无依靠的背景作出欺压……有时Freya觉得自己又不是他的亲妹妹，两人只是孤儿院成了好友就以兄妹相称，渐渐她在反思自己有否成为了他的负累……

 

「Merlin，你的晚餐送来了……」「噢！拜托你Alice大妈，告诉我这是谁的恶作剧？」他对着放满床边桌的食物：鸡扒、汉堡扒、沙律、三文治、果汁……

自從 Pendragon医生前天成为他的主诊后，餐膳都变得很丰富，他只好用不同方法不浪费地处理面前的食物，送给邻床或是去喂小动物，

「大妈，我真的吃不完这些……」Alice慈祥地笑了笑：「你太瘦了，又受了这样的重伤，多吃点……」幸好Freya今天来探望他，跟他一起分享这顿大餐后，她就回家去了……

 

XXX

 

Arthur工作的部门总是让人忙得透不了气，幸好今天当值早更（0700-1500）可以准时下班，他先吃个三文治，回宿舍冲澡后补眠4小时，

他打算去跑一小时后梳洗好，换上白挂就去看看Merlin的情况，昨夜他当午更（1400-2200）后上病房看到Merlin睡得正香，他只能在男孩的耳边低语一句「好梦」…… 

正当他跑到医院旁的湖边，他看到百米左右前有只黄猫抬头对着树高叫，他顺着方向仰望，看到有人类的一双小腿挂在半空中，他冲向前：「发生什么事？」

 

Merlin整个人都躺在树干上，他伸出手想要抓住受惊的黑猫，他今天把晚餐未吃过的鸡扒带来，

给他昨天在散步时发现的黄猫，今天它带来了比自己体型小一半的黑猫，可是当Merlin想伸出手摸它的头，黑猫却吓怕冲到树上去，但不一会树上传来了哀号，

黑猫年纪较小，跑了上去却下不来了…..黄猫抬头对着树高叫一声又一声，好像是向黑猫喊着：「傻瓜！大笨蛋！」

 

「你乖吧，我没有恶意，只是想给你们吃的……」Merlin觉得黑猫可能是受了人类不好的对待，黑发的男孩想移前但脆弱的吱树干在摇，他滴着汗叹气，抱怨自己才是傻瓜，

黑猫上前舔他的手，他一把抓着它的颈：「太好了……」他听到树干断裂的声音，他只能抱紧小猫闭上眼，「估计要在医院多待一个月了……」

 

他掉进一双臂弯中，睁开眼接住自己的人竟是穿着运动服的Pendragon医生，

他金色睫毛下的蓝眼怜爱地看着男孩：「傻瓜！大笨蛋！」

 

XXX

 

两人坐在草地上看着两只猫黏在一起吃鸡扒，黄猫只吃了两口就把剩下的推给瘦小的黑猫，「你差点又要进急症室了，蠢蛋……」

Arthur定睛欣赏着男孩用涂了黑甲油的纤长手指抚摸着黑猫，看起来异常性感，医生痴迷地幻想，这双手要触碰自己时会怎样，要是用来轻扯自己的金发或抓紧床单也一定很棒：

「你就为了只猫，却不记得自己像个女孩子一样的瘦弱……」黄猫跟黑猫吃饱了就互相用头擦抚彼此，Merlin鼓起脸生气，但仍用珍爱的眼神俯看着猫儿：

「你不是个医生吗？怎么可能这样没爱心啊？！」他不敢直视穿着运动服的帅气金发男人，想起了为他洗伤口时的温柔，现在贴身衣物露出发达的肌肉线条，

注视着自己而不自觉地散发着欲望的信号，让男孩心乱如麻......

 

「你喜欢它们吗？我可以先帮你养着……」男孩惊讶地抬头看向医生，因为他用手抓起自己刚才还在摸猫的手，像个绅士一样的吻着他的手背，

害男孩像是受惊的黑猫一样的把手缩回：「你这是性骚扰病人，医生……」Merlin涨红脸站起来急步走：「要回医院了，一会护士会因为我不在病房报警……」

Arthur抱起两只小猫露出胜利的笑容跟在后面：「那出院后你会来我宿舍把猫接走吗？」男孩只是默不作声的愈走愈快……

 


	2. Chapter 2

「怎么办？我工作时就没有人可以照顾猫了……」Arthur为了自己要讨得美人欢心一时冲动而懊恼，  
  
可是他一想到Merlin为了猫儿不顾自身，他想起昨晚的情形，一边摸了摸小黑猫的头：

「他害羞起来真可爱……」黄猫扑向医生狠狠的抓伤了他的手，

「好痛！是我带你们回家的！」心烦意乱的他一声怒斥让两猫吓得躲到一旁，

黄猫挡在黑猫前似乎是要保护后面发抖的同伴，「唉……」他的表情软下去：

「抱歉……我没有恶意的……」始终是流浪猫还没有接受人类，医生用纸皮折成了小方盆，

在上面垫上了软毛巾：「你们累了吗？」他向着小动物躲着的角落叫喊，

就走到雪柜前的月历看着，明天是他的休假，但离Merlin出院的日子不远了，「之后还会见到他吗？」

他后雪柜取出了一罐啤酒，喝下冰凉的一口，他回头一看，两猫已卷在一起睡在他弄的小床上……

他微笑起来，终于想可以怎么过一个和以前苦闷读医时不再一样的假日……

 

Arthur一早起来，小猫两围在医生的脚转圈，它们一直跟着他走到雪柜，

看着主人取出牛奶倒在小盆子里，他们一左一右地愉快喝着，自己也倒上了咖啡送上一个松饼当早餐，

晨跑前他把两娃带到兽医打防疫针店，然后到附近的宠物店它们好好打理，

跑步的整个小时至回宿舍的路上，他的心情也好得一直哼着歌，

冲澡后换上了紧身的深蓝 V领棉衣和一条精心剪裁的牛仔裤，

找出了心爱的红镜片Ray Ban太阳镜，梳了个发型就喷上了上好的 Boss香水，

就回到宠物店取回两猫，他一口气给它们买了不少玩具，他幻想 Merlin在自己的宿舍里，

拿起小鼠玩偶逗玩两猫，自己可以从后紧紧地揽过男孩的幼腰，听着黑发朋克可爱地咯咯笑，

但当自己吻在他后颈的时候，身前的人低低发出了几乎听不见的呻吟……

 

XXX

 

「各位午安……」「Pendragon医生！！」Arthur带着数枝百合插在一个七彩玻璃的花瓶上，

今天Morgana放假，她们难得可以接近她英俊不凡的弟弟，一众女护士一拥而上，

Elena成功挤到前，金发的美女护士拿着 506C的病情记录，她露出世界小姐冠军的笑容：

「我就知道你会来，有什么可以为你效劳呢，医生？」他从护士手中接过病情记录，

就把花塞在护士的手中，众人不禁惊呼，笑了笑就读起病情记录来：「劳烦把花放在 506C的窗边，

然后跟他说10分钟内梳洗好，我要带他离开病房一会……」「但是医生，你不是他的家长……」

Annis是这个病室的护士主任，大家都忌她三分，「Annis小姐，今天是我的休假，

所以我是以朋友的身分请求他外出……」大家终于懂了散开回去工作心内吐糟：

「真渣啊，想约会都要托人帮忙……」Elena滴了汗，只好灰着脸把花瓶端入 506病房内……

 

Arthur认真地读着 Merlin的病情记录，查看着护士早夜替他洗伤口的笔记，写着「愈合进展良好」，

又修改了他三餐的餐单，放下黑笔他抬头一看，紧身短袖黑衣露出仍缠上绷带的双臂，

贴伏的黑牛仔裤包裹着长腿，挂着幼银链和手指上的红玉银环，医生的视线上移，

头发也精心的梳过了，跟被病号服包着给人的脆弱感完全不同，

灰蓝的双眼透过长睫毛羞涩地盯看着今天帅得过份的男人，勾着黑唇环的嘴吐出一句，

黑指甲的食指毫不畏惧地指向比他高大十多理厘米的医生：「你这个混账医生又想干什么啦！」

微怒让男孩粉红着脸，Arthur脑中只回响着「性感火辣」……

 

Arthur一把抓住他的手就一起冲出病房，一路上医院职员都对急症室新星牵着男孩议论纷纷，

「从没见过Pendragon医生穿得这么好看，所以他拖着的大概是他男朋友……」

直到停在儿童病房前，少年才发觉什么错了，甩开了男人温暖的手：「你带我来这里干什么啦？」

他们进到旁边对着外面大花园的大玻璃游乐室，看到里面一个高大的肌肉男护士跟病童玩得很开心，

护士向着他们打招呼：「噢！Arthur…...」「Arthur哥哥！」病童们兴奋地拥向了医生，

「你很久没有来看我们啦！」一个手臂包上了石膏的女孩笑着，金发医生轻轻微笑摸了摸她的棕发:

「对不起，毕业后开始很忙，很多时候要加班……」「但是Percival哥哥说是因为你恋爱了！」

抱着黑猫的卷红发男孩指了指Merlin：「这哥哥他是你的男朋友吗？」Arthur狠瞪了Percival，

「他只是我的病人叫Merlin……」正在输血的地中海贫血男孩坐在男护旁高叫：「你们真的好配！」  
  
「跟它们玩开心吗？」医生尴尬地转个话题，其中两个小孩高举起一金一黑的猫：「它们好可爱！！」  
  
「但是我要带它们回家了啊……」「为什么啊？为什么啊？」高大的护士懂事地将功补过：

「好了，你们要回去休息啦……」说着一边领着病童出游乐室回病房，孩子们乖巧地把两猫还到两位主人手中：  
  
「再见了Arthur哥哥！Merlin哥哥！」

 

「你竟然后把Bradley 和Colin抱来医院！」朋克少年摸着原本流浪没人爱惜的黑猫现在干干净净的，

还和黄猫也各自系上了红和蓝两条头圈很是感动，「所以它们有了名字？」

金发医生喜欢看到他高兴，「我猜黄猫是Bradley对吗？」男孩用「为什么你知道」的脸看着医生，

「Bradley念起来像是King Arthur一样的英雄名称，Colin不是比较像跟着王的男仆的Merlin吗？」

「你这个自大狂……」少年的语气却没有斥责的味道，夕阳橙黄光线折射充满了整个玻璃房，

Arthur盯看Merlin拖长了的睫毛影子，低头半眯下的晶莹瞳孔跟湿润嘴唇在镀上诱人的光泽，

男人在想像吻他的话，会否感到跟少年跟他斗气时语气一样的甜味呢？

 

Merlin深呼吸勇敢地看向英俊的男人，泡在阳光中凝视自己有如太阳神一样的完美，

他感到自己胸口到耳尖都是痒痒的热度，他知道自己红了面，这是爱恋的感觉吗？

略凉的触感轻碰他的唇尖，明明闭上了眼，但头晕脑胀天旋地转的感觉是幸福吗？

 

他睁开眼，医生用姆指抚摸他锐利的颊骨，他吓得跳起来尖叫：「你又再性骚扰我！！」

「Merlin！」他没有停留，没有回头，一边捂着嘴，难以致信地跑离玻璃游乐室……

 

XXX

 

5楼病房的护士看着黑衣的男孩飞箭般冲入506病室，

Merlin激动地抱起了替换的衣物跑进浴室内冲浴，他也没有理会护士提及要保持绷带的干爽，

直接就扭开水喉，凉水由头流下至身体各部分，可惜也不能平伏自己激动的心情，

「他吻我了……」刚才医生半眯着蓝眼，他们贴近得可以数清那金色的睫毛，

可以呼吸到男人混合着古龙水的浓厚雄性荷尔蒙，男孩的体温渐渐地加快，

他把手圈在自己最滚烫的地方套弄，幻想着男人用那抚摸他颚骨的手指挤捏着他的臀肌……

他咬着唇把呻吟都吞进肚子里去，白光跟阵阵快感如浪击着他震颤的身躯，他仿佛听到男人的呼唤……

 

「Merlin，你还好吗？」原来是护士Mithian，「我很好……」「你在里面很久了，以为你晕倒……」

男孩用毛巾抹头发：「对不起，我弄湿了绷带，可以弄我洗伤口吗？」「好，我去取用具……」

 

他躺在床上高举Mithian替他用包裹好的双手，她是个漂亮的女孩，有着精致的脸孔，

而且善良温柔的内心，他们一直在谈天愉快地开玩笑，以前要是Merlin碰到这样的女孩，他一定会追求她，但是……

 

他转头看向窗边安静低头盛开的百合，那个男人给他送花了，又肯替自己收养猫，还吻了自己……

他的心怦怦地在胸口前鼓动着，想到明天可以见到医生，不自觉地微笑，

翻过身闭上眼却睡不了，只好任由月光像是母亲一样揉着他的黑发，逗他入睡……

 

XXX

 

「今天要给你拆线了……」打开围帘的是中长银发的老医生，「什么?」Merlin没法掩饰失望的心情，

他一早梳洗好，希望以最佳的外表迎接他的Pendragon医生，可是……「先生……Arthur呢？」

老人慈祥地笑了笑：「孩子，我叫Gaius，是急症室的主任，亦是Arthur的老师，

今天你的伤口是时候拆线了，如果伤口没有问题，加上你现在身体康复得不错，就可以出院……」

 

Arthur躲在急症室外的确柱后，他看着Merlin一身黑衣拖着旅行包停下，回头忧伤地看着医院，

他眼眶发红，摇头离开而去，「对不起，Merlin……」医生叹了口气：「你一定是很讨厌我了吧？」

 

XXX

 

一个月后。

 

Merlin套着帽子遮住脸在黑暗的后卷逃跑，他再没有力气跑下去了，蹲在满是涂鸦的墙脚下，

「你不用再躲了！虽然你把Freya送到一户好人家收养，但你也躲不了我们的！」

Nimueh的手下扑上去把他手脚按住，另一个用哥罗芳布掩在少年的鼻上，

直至他再没有反抗，在黑污污肮脏的街上昏倒躺下，他的雪肤在街灯下闪亮，

被粗暴地拖进叫天不应，叫地不闻的黑暗之中……

 

XXX

  
Arthur坐在家里的沙发上，两只猫在主人膝上伏着，医生摸着Colin的头，

量算它的体型比以前大了少，「已经一个月没有见过他了……」

Bradley知道主人不开心，想着另一位男孩，所以它没抓男人的手，只是闷哼一声，

让黑猫跟着一起回窝睡觉，黑猫用头背擦过主人的手想要安慰他，

然后才走到猫窝跟Bradley卷在一起，他觉得宿舍和生活是这样的空洞，

就算以为用工作能麻醉自己但也没法忘记Merlin，他喝着啤酒，叹了口气，

悔恨自己为什么没有勇气主动跟男孩联络……「唉，就是上次吻了他，让他生气了吧？」

 

他的电话响起来，「请问先生你是Arthur Pendragon吗？」男人没听过这声音，

现在他心烦气燥，不想被任何推销广告打扰乱：「抱歉，我现在……」

「求求你，先生！请救我的哥哥，Merlin！」男人听到喜欢的人名字，心脏强烈地怦怦跳：

「你是谁？」「先生，我叫Freya， Merlin是我在孤儿院以兄妹相称的哥哥……」

他记起Morgana曾提过有少女探望过Merlin，少女呜咽起来：

「我……不知道他现在在哪里……」她深深地吸了口气，Arthur很紧张，

但他用自己面对急救时的心态迫自己冷静：「发生了什么事？」

「三天前，我收到电话，说要我在明天晚上八时交出三百万，他们才会放了哥哥……」

「有没有报警？」「他们就是警告我不要报警，否则就会伤害哥哥和我的领养父母……」

「他们有提过要在哪里付钱吗？」「是叫…….Cup of Life的酒馆……请不要叫警察来……」

 

「做得好……小妹妹……」Nimueh的手下把少女粗暴地推向了Merlin，他被双手绑起吊高，

只能用脚尖轻碰地面减低手臂拉扯的不适，女人向着两兄妹微笑，鲜红的唇彩让她陪添邪魅：

「真是走運了，现在就要看这个Pendragon家的富二代如何掉入陷阱里面……」她的手下解开了绳，

「Merlin，你最好别再耍花样，客人都投诉你不够笑容了，今晚开始你得好好的表现……

快去准备！」他们离开闭上门锁好，「对不起，哥，这次我又连累你……还有医生……」

Merlin摇摇头：「我以为给你找户人家领养，他们就不会再骚扰你，没想到，

他们连Arthur也要打主意……」「現在只希望医生可以帮到我们……」

 

XXX

 

Arthur站在门口版两个大汉截住，问了姓名又搜了身，电话也被扣押，

医生感谢上帝他们让他通过了，跟着大汉在吊在半空的铁桥上走动，

五彩大色的射灯跟嘈吵的混音让在场跳舞的人忘我扭动身体，

医生没心情留意舞池中的人，可是却看到了那张自己日夜思念的脸孔：「Merlin！！」

他正在吧台旁跟一个帅哥谈天，穿着贴身的西装，恤衫只是扣到半胸，

露出亮白整齐的牙齿，笑起来像小松鼠可爱，那双环着黑唇环的厚唇也性感得要命，

他的灰蓝眼笑眯起来甚是诱人，纤长的手指握在酒杯优雅轻晃，

坐在他身旁的男人摸到男孩的腰间，逐点下移，医生不顾一切跑向Merlin：

「说什么Merlin有危险！」Arthur从后被电枪击倒，颈项被刺了一针，

眼皮渐重，视线也模糊起来，只听到男孩扑到身上拍打自己肩头一声又一声呼唤：

「Arthur？！Arthur！！」

 

XXX

 

被冷水泼面的拍击弄醒了，Arthur睁开眼看到少女人躲缩在一角哭泣，手脚被扣上了铁链，

男孩跟他也一同湿透了身被吊起来，Merlin一脸抱歉：「是我不好，连累你了……」

「呵！王子殿下醒来了啊，还有感动的重逢……」高根鞋敲在地上发出令人心寒的咯咯声，

Nimueh的手下把男人手上的绳解开，她把电话拨号后大笑起来：

「你好吗？Uther Pendragon……还记得 12年前 Morgause在手术中死掉的事吗？」

「什么？！」话筒对面的男人忍着怒气，回忆着那个他亲自操刀的心脏移植，

最后因为血凝块形引致急性血栓致死，「没错，我就是她的妹妹……」

「小姐，连法官都判那是个让人伤心的意外……你还想要什么？」

「哼！别再说那是意外！我现在要讨回一个公道……」她把电话递到医生旁边：

「跟你的老爸打招呼吧……」「Father，对不起我……」邪恶的女人夺回电话：

「没错，15分钟内把你的医院关掉然后给我一千万！你最好别报警！否则……你的儿子会死得很惨！」

 

外面突然很嘈吵，一个大汉冲进来：「警察来了！！他们带着重型枪和狗！」

女人惊惶失措：「没可能……明明防守已经做得很好了！」而且通了电话没有一分钟，

Arthur已经把 Merlin的束缚解开了，而且退到Freya身边，「什么？把他们杀掉吧！」

Nimueh已经失去理性，医生护在两兄妹的前面，他冲向迎前想接近他们的大汉，

「Arthur！！」少年在担心他之际，医生已经用灵活身手把对手打晕，并抢走了枪枝，

他瞄准了另一个男人的手开枪，枪枝在轰的一声掉在地上，Arthur撞开男人并把武器踢向 Merlin，

「开枪啊！你们这班蠢男人！」Nimueh疯狂地尖叫……其中一个大汉用枪指向了两兄妹，

枪声一响，倒在他们中间的是左肋中弹流着血的 Arthur……

 

「警察！Freeze！」重案组的人员冲进来，所有人都举手，棕卷发的警长 Leon宣告：

「你们酒吧涉嫌藏有及贩卖毒品，而且绑架及伤害他人，现正式拘捕你们！」

 

XXX

 

_一小时前。_

_「竟然？！Arthur这简直是个陷阱……」「但是，我只有这个办法……所以找你……」_

_Leon叹了口气：「我明白了……把这个夹在领带夹上……」_

_红棕卷发的男人把「装饰」交给医生：「他们大多只着重检查有没有枪，但这种细型偷听器，_

_他们大多看不到就让它通过……我会支援你……要是有什么危险，记得先自保……」_

 

「幸好你来得及时，Leon……」在担架上微笑的Arthur握了握朋友的手，

Merlin抚过男人的脸：「对不起……」纯白的衬衫渗着一片的嫣红，

「没人值得你的眼泪，Merlin……」Arthur露着牙「嘲笑」男孩：「别让个女孩子一样……」

「Pendragon医生，我们得去医院……」救护员Elyan不好意思的打断他们……  
  



End file.
